


Remember?

by ToxicTrxgedy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, WILL 'CANT GET A BREAK' BYERS, i love this ship more than life so, its a happy ending, its my first fanfiction so go easy on me, read lol they die but not in the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrxgedy/pseuds/ToxicTrxgedy
Summary: Do you remember, Mike Wheeler?





	Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Do you remember, Mike Wheeler?

Do you remember the day we met? Remember how nervous I looked when you walked up to me? Thinking you were another bully who was on their way to patronize me? I felt stupid after we spent the day making messes of ourselves in the sandbox. I can still remember the way your hand brushed the sand out of my hair. I also remember the gentle blushes on our cheeks too, but silly us thought they were just from the heat. We were so naïve then, remember?

Remember the sleepovers? The little late-night chats no one else knew we had? The cigarette we dared each other to try? The time we swam in the creek and the time we climbed the highest tree? Remember how much I cried when I fell and broke my arm? Do you remember how the hospital chair and blanket felt when you waited for me to wake up? I remember. But I'm sure you remember my horrendous morning face. You told me I was cute. I've never been cute to anybody before. Except for mom, of course. But when you said it...I felt giddy. Like a child tasting sugar for the first time.

Do you remember our first kiss? Underneath the roof of Castle Byers? You were planning on kissing Rachel Marble at the school dance that night but wanting to test it out first. But I know you better than that Mikey. You didn't kiss anyone that day except me. You were always such a tease, you know that?

Do you remember when I went missing? The doctors always asked me how I survived. What I ate, drank, where I slept, and what was it like. If I'm being honest? I was going to let him have him. I gave up. I didn't see the point in fighting. But then I remembered I had promised you I would help you with your art project later that week. I didn't want to let you down, Mikey. I'm sorry I did. I let you down and I took away the girl you loved in all one week. I'm horrible, I know. How could've you ever have loved me? Do you remember when I saw you in the hospital? Do you remember how I grimaced when you started to cry? Do you remember how many times I drifted my eyes away when you talked about her? I couldn't blame you. She could move a van above your heads and I couldn't even make it home safely. But I remember when you whispered to me at night how much you loved me. How much you needed me. I'm a mess without you, Mikey Wheeler. And I'm a bigger mess when you lace your fingers with mine.

   Do you remember when he got me again? Of course, you do. It was the set nightmare you had every week when we slept. You woke up sobbing each time. One dream was that I didn't remember you. One was that we were too late, and I was gone. Others too but those were the most frequent. I would tell you silly memories and stories to calm you down. Often, I would fall asleep before you. But when I woke up, there was always a small smile on your lips. God, you're really kissable, you know that?

But remember how you looked at her at the dance that year? Remember how I sobbed but you didn't know why? That;s okay. I didn't expect you to love me. But am I horrible for being happy when you came to me when you guys broke up? When we spent the night watching movies and drinking my mom's wine and sharing the same cigarette? When we snuck out and we kissed under the stars? We had a few more kisses like that over the next few weeks. One kiss was a bit more special than the others. Remember that kiss you gave me when you asked me to be yours?

  Do you remember Dustin and Nancy's stupid grin when we told everyone? Remember Max punching you in the arm and threatening you to hell if you hurt me? Remember Johnathon and Steve crying cause we were growing up? Remember Hopper giving us his blessing? Or remember Eleven giggling and making that motion with her hands? I think Max thought her that. Was it just me or did they seem to stare at each other a bit longer than everyone else?

  Hey, do you remember the color of the car that hit us a few years after that? Of course, you do. The orange Ford Escort. You didn't want anything in orange after that. You hated the color almost as much as you did the driver. I don't remember his name. But I think you do? You yelled his name quite a lot in court. Well, that was what I had seen watching it in my hospital room. I don't like hospitals. I don't think you did either.

  Do you remember when they covered my body with a blanket? I could hear you, you know? They say the brain is alive a bit after death. I never believed it until that moment. I could hear you screaming that I was alive. Screaming to let you go. Screaming that you couldn't live without me. I wanted to go away. I wanted to drift on. I couldn't bare it seeing you like that. And I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner.

   I remember I watched over you for a while. Watched you get better. And I watched you graduate! A Doctoral degree! You looked so good in your robe and hat! And I stood next to you as you gave your speech. I was so proud of you. I couldn't help but make a few decorations fall on the parents who wouldn't shut up. Nothing harmful! A few balloons and streamers here and there. They made you giggle. And you looked a bit hopeful as well. You were always so hopeful. I've always admired you for it.

I remember when I was walking around in nothingness. Visiting everyone else at times. Max and Eleven have an adorable dog now! Their new house is so cozy too. Can you believe Steve adopted Lejla? God, right after college too! He made Johnathon and Nancy godparents, right? Mom and Hopper are still holding it off. But I have seen him looking at a few engagement rings. Dustin and Lucas are roommates now, right? Studying biochemistry? Where were you, I asked over and over. But something wouldn't let me.

Do you remember when I felt your hand in mine? When I cried out and turned to you. I don't think I don't think I hugged you tighter than I did that day. Or night. The ground between this world and the next didn't exactly have time. Do you remember how hard I kissed you that day too? And do you remember how long we stood there? Just holding each other.

Do you remember when the gate opened? Remember how we gave each other one last kiss before we walked through?

"Hi! My name is Mike Wheeler!"

Do you remember Mike? I do. Because when I took your hand in that life, I remembered everything. And I'm sure you did too cause you still had that hopeful look in your eyes too.

 Silly Mike. I'll take your hand in every life.


End file.
